The LiquidOcelotGray Fox Theory
by Nate0130
Summary: This is just some a rant by me considering a possible plan set in motion by Liquid Snake. It's a theory and nothing more. It may however contain potential spoilers if I'm right. Let me know what you think in your reviews...if you leave any.


Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, or any of the characters mentioned in this work. The videogames and characters mentioned are the creations of the great Hideo Kojima, and are property of Konami.  
  
What you are about to read is a theory I have regarding certain events in Metal Gear Solid concerning the role that Gray Fox played in the Shadow Moses incident. To support my theory, I am referring to scenes from Metal Gear Solid 2, as well as "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses," found in the Previous Stories section of Metal Gear Solid 2 as evidence, rather than quotes from MGS. The reason for this is that there is no mention of the Patriots in the videogame Metal Gear Solid while they are mentioned more then a few times in "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses," so read that if you want more information. This was also further developed through a phone conversation with a close friend who I will refer to as NeoLink. Bear in mind that this is only a theory, and I may be wrong.  
At the end of Metal Gear Solid 2, we hear Liquid Snake ask, "Why do you think I chose Ocelot as my host?" I didn't think much about it at the time but eventually I came to realize that Liquid Snake could very well have planned to die during the Shadow Moses incident regardless of the outcome of his antics in the said incident. However, as we all know, Ocelot had one of his arms cut off by Gray Fox during Shadow Moses. That then lead to another question, "What the hell was Gray Fox really doing there in the first place?"  
As we all know, Liquid Snake has a lot of anger at the people responsible for "Les Enfants Terrilbes." It was a project to create clones of the perfect solider, Big Boss. DNA samples were taken from the Boss in the late 1970's, and an embryo was fertilized and implanted in a uterus using the Super Baby Method. This resulted into eight fetuses being created. Five of them were aborted, to encourage the growth of the remaining three. Those three babies are now known as: Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake. The knowledge of this project and the reason for his creation, angered Liquid Snake. Since five of the fetuses were aborted, he considered himself and his brothers, accomplices to murder, before they were even born. Furthermore, Solid Snake had all of Big Boss's dominant genes. Solidus Snake was the perfect genetic match to Big Boss. Liquid had all the Boss's flawed, recessive genes. Liquid considered himself to be a genetic garbage dump of sorts. This knowledge caused Liquid Snake to develop an inferior complex towards his brother, Solid Snake.  
However, I can't help but wonder if the source of his rage was Solid Snake alone. I can't fathom Liquid Snake trying to kill off the Patriots if he didn't know they were the ones behind the cloning project. While Liquid Snake was a member of Fox-Hound, his skills were widely recognized as greatly superior to other soldiers. Not bad for someone who was supposed to be a waste to begin with. Eventually, Revolver Ocelot conveniently joined Fox-Hound. As we now know, Ocelot was supposed to provoke the Shadow Moses incident to the data on Metal Gear Rex and the dummy nuclear warhead could be obtained. What we now know is that Revolver Ocelot is a member of the Patriots. What is not known is where he ranks in that organization. Then Naomi joined Fox-Hound as well. Her duty was to assist in gene-therapy experiments on Fox-Hound soldiers. Just before the Shadow Moses incident, Naomi infected all the members of Fox-Hound with the FOXDIE virus, a mechanical virus that causes people with a certain DNA code to experience a sort of heart failure. Naomi also altered the program just before the incident but no one knows how or why. Not even the Patriots.  
It is my personal belief that Naomi was under orders from the Patriots. If one follows this line of thought through to its conclusion, the only person who could have given her the order to use FOXDIE was Revolver Ocelot. What I can also say for sure is that Naomi made a deal with the Patriots so that they would get her out of jail if she were to get caught. Ocelot would have to have been the go between with Naomi and the Patriots. That would mean that Ocelot would either know people who know people on the Wiseman's Committee or actual members of the Wiseman's Committee or that Ocelot himself is a member of the Wiseman's Committee. However, there is always the possibility that Naomi could have acted on her own and altered the program on her own to include Liquid Snake's DNA in the program as well. I will now explain the reasons for such a move.  
Naomi considers Gray Fox to be her older brother. After the events in Zanzabar Land, chronicled in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Gray Fox was supposedly killed at the hands of his former comrade, Solid Snake. However he was not killed; instead he was crippled. His body was retrieved, revived, and then the subject of numerous gene therapy experiments before Naomi joined Fox-Hound. I wouldn't be surprised if she took it personally. When Ocelot revealed himself as a member of the Patriots to Naomi, she took it as an opportunity for revenge. She knew about Liquid Snake's grudge and told him about the Patriots being responsible for the Big Boss cloning project, "Les Enfants Terribles." She told Liquid about Ocelot. Liquid told her to include him in the FOXDIE program. Furthermore, Liquid must have come up with a ridiculous plan to infiltrate the organization, and he must have told her about it. I will now explain the plan.  
This plan was to infiltrate the Patriots through one of their own members. The target was Revolver Ocelot. The idea was to sever one of his limbs and replace it with one of Liquid Snake's limbs. Of course Liquid Snake would have already have to be dead in order for his body to be used for spare parts in such a manner. Why, do you ask? Transplant recipients have sometimes felt pain in the part of the body where they had the transplants, had strange dreams, and even, at times, acted as though they were possessed. Revolver Ocelot displays the first and third of these characteristics in Metal Gear Solid 2. How would they sever the limb? Have Gray Fox do it.  
This is the part where people have called me crazy. Gray Fox is a lunatic and there is no rationality that can be associated with his actions in Metal Gear Solid. On the contrary, I must argue that he was there for a reason other then to do battle with Solid Snake. That was his motivation for doing the job. To support this reasoning, I must point out that Gray Fox killed every solider he encountered in Shadow Moses, and anyone else who saw him for that matter. Anyone who saw him, except for Solid Snake, the DARPA chief, and Revolver Ocelot, when Snake and Ocelot dueled in the DARPA chief's holding cell. Why, I ask, did Gray Fox run off after cutting off Revolver Ocelot's arm. Why not kill the DARPA chief? Why not fight with Solid Snake, right then and there? The reason, Gray Fox was not ready to fight with Snake, Fox was given specific orders not to harm the DARPA chief, and he was told not to kill Ocelot.  
Next was the hard part. Liquid Snake had to die with his body in good condition for his arm to be a useful transplant. The best way for him to die would most likely be a FOXDIE death. Even so, there was no guarantee that Liquid's arm would be a match for Ocelot. Naomi must have administered a gene therapy transplant to cancel out the odds of that not happening. With all the conditions for a transplant satisfied, Revolver Ocelot received a body part transplant from Liquid Snake to replace the severed limb. With Liquid now free to explore Revolver Ocelot's mind, he could now find out the identities of those who are his superiors find out if they are the Wiseman's Committee, and with the reluctant help of Solid Snake, take control of Ocelot's mind and body and kill them.  
That's my theory. Review and tell me if it sounds right. Remember it is a theory and I may be wrong. After all, no theory can ever be truly correct. 


End file.
